Rinnegan
The is reputed as the most exalted eyes amongst the .Naruto chapter 373, page 2 It is characterised by a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, with either light purple sclerae and irides, or red sclerae and irides with a tomoe pattern. Background It is said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation", who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer", who will reduce everything to nothingness.Third Databook, page 313 This dōjutsu was first manifested by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who ate the Shinju's fruit, and later the Ten-Tails, the combined entity of Kaguya and the Shinju. Her son, Hagoromo, came to be revered as the Sage of the Six Paths by using his own Rinnegan to create the groundwork that brought forth all modern ninjutsu.Naruto chapter 425, page 9 As a result of the Sage's mythical status, many people believed the Rinnegan was only a legend or a mutation.Naruto chapter 462, page 11 Because the Rinnegan was wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths, re-merging the chakra of his two sons, Indra and Asura, in one's body can lead to that person awakening this dōjutsu. This was proven when Madara Uchiha, Indra's reincarnation at the time, later awakened the dōjutsu from his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan by infusing the DNA of Hashirama Senju, Asura's reincarnation at the time, into his body; however, it did not manifest until many years later when he was near death.Naruto chapter 606, page 13 At some point after this, Madara would implant his eyes into Nagato — a young boy of Senju lineage.Naruto chapter 606, pages 13-15 Under the guise of Madara and inheriting the former's work, Obito Uchiha claimed that he was entitled to take the Rinnegan from Nagato's body after his death.Naruto chapter 509, page 4 He then implanted the left Rinnegan into himself and hid the right Rinnegan, unable to handle the power of both eyes.Naruto chapter 514, page 18''Naruto'' chapter 675, page 4 When Madara was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight the Allied Shinobi Forces, Madara once again gained access to this dōjutsu. Based on data collected over the years, Orochimaru and Kabuto theorised that because the Sharingan originated from the Rinnegan, it was possible for the dōjutsu to change into the Rinnegan as part of a "natural evolution".Naruto chapter 560, pages 14-15 However, upon Madara's true revival as a living being, he no longer possessed his eyes, as his reincarnated state had been merely a reflection of his former self and he had died without his actual eyes. A White Zetsu managed to retrieve the right Rinnegan from Obito's hiding place and returned it to Madara, who implanted it in his previously empty right eye socket. After receiving half of Hagoromo's power, Sasuke's left eye transformed into a red-coloured Rinnegan with a tomoe pattern, similar to that of Kaguya and the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 673, pages 15-16 Madara later managed to retrieve his own left Rinnegan from Obito and, by approaching the moon, awakened the third Rinnegan in his forehead, allowing him to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Naruto chapter 676, pages 16-17 As a result of Black Zetsu's actions, Madara's body then served as a vessel for the resurrected Kaguya, who retained the Rinnegan in her third eye.Naruto chapter 679, pages 10-13 Abilities One who possesses the Rinnegan has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all five basic nature transformations,Naruto chapter 375, page 11 and the capacity to use any technique.Naruto chapter 425, page 9 The Rinnegan allows the user to see chakra,Naruto chapter 429, page 1 including the chakra points within the body,Naruto chapter 672, page 1 as well as otherwise invisible barriers.Naruto chapter 419, page 2 However, the Rinnegan's field of vision can be blocked by simple means such as smoke bombs.Naruto chapter 433, page 13 This dōjutsu can also completely decipher the Sage of the Six Paths' tablet, unlike the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan.Naruto chapter 467, page 11 The Rinnegan grants the ability to summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path,Naruto chapter 606, pages 12-14 though this cannot be done using an inauthentic Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 659, page 7 This dōjutsu can be used to perform the Limbo: Border Jail technique, creating corporeal shadows which can only be seen by the Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 674, page 6 The Rinnegan also possesses a unique ability to teleport the user or targets within a certain range of him.Naruto chapter 674, pages 2, 8, 14''Naruto'' chapter 681, pages 2-3 Rinnegan users also gain the ability to damage the Shinju's jinchūriki's even without senjutsu. In Kaguya's case, she can teleport herself and others to a different dimension altogether.Naruto chapter 682, pages 9-11 The Ten-Tails' Rinnegan, which can manifest as a third eye on its jinchūriki, is able to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu which can only be countered by another Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 677, page 14 One of the Rinnegan's trademark techniques is the Six Paths Technique,Naruto chapter 449, page 1 which grants the user multiple abilities. The Deva Path can be used to attract and repel targets. The Asura Path can clad the user in mechanised armour and grant them various weapons. The Human Path can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul. The Animal Path can summon various creatures. The Preta Path can absorb any chakra-based ninjutsu. The Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell, which can be used for interrogation and restoration. Also, the user is granted the Outer Path, which gives them control over life and death.Naruto chapter 449, pages 1-2 It also allows the user to transmit their chakra to black receivers as well as manifest the chakra chains of the Demonic Statue, which can be used to bind and control tailed beasts in a similar fashion to the Sharingan and Wood Release.Naruto chapter 569, page 10 The Outer Path grants a shared field of vision between the Rinnegan wielder, the King of Hell, the creatures summoned through the Animal Path and reanimated corpses, which all have the user's Rinnegan reflected in their respective eyes.Naruto chapter 551, page 5''Naruto'' chapter 565, page 6 By embedding up to six corpses with chakra receivers, the user can control the corpses as extensions of themselves, referred to as the Six Paths of Pain. Each of the corpses is able to utilise one of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique, though their usage is inferior to the user's own body. Obito made use of this method to control six reincarnated jinchūriki. Their eyes sported the Sharingan and Rinnegan, in identical fashion to Obito, and their former tailed beasts were temporarily bound to their bodies using chakra receivers while remaining in Obito's possession through the Demonic Statue.Naruto chapter 567, page 14 The various abilities of the Rinnegan remain intact upon being transplanted into another individual, but only when both eyes are wielded by the original owner can the full power of the Rinnegan be accessed. Also, only Madara, who was an original owner of this dōjutsu, has demonstrated the ability to change his eyes from its Rinnegan form into its Mangekyō Sharingan form and back at will.Naruto chapter 560, pages 13-14 Rather than deactivating his Rinnegan, Sasuke is instead seen shutting his left eye when not using it.Naruto chapter 675, page 2 Through a red Rinnegan with tomoe, as stated by Hagoromo,Naruto chapter 671, page 8 one can use the powers and techniques of the Sharingan as shown by both Sasuke''Naruto'' chapter 682, page 4 and Kaguya. Because of its ocular power and potent chakra, not all individuals are capable of handling a transplanted Rinnegan, a trait which is worsened by attempting to implant two. It is unknown what effect this dōjutsu has on one's chakra reserves, though Nagato wielded two transplanted Rinnegan for years unhindered, even in his emaciated state and prior to being trained as a shinobi. Rinnegan Forms Rinnegan.svg|Hagoromo and Madara's Rinnegan. Ten-Tails Eye.svg|Kaguya, the Ten-Tails and Madara's Rinnegan. Rinnegan Sasuke.svg|Sasuke's Rinnegan. Trivia * In the anime, the Rinnegan was depicted as being multicoloured in its first few appearances. Once coloured manga illustrations of the Rinnegan were released, this was corrected. However, whereas the Rinnegan is depicted as a single shade of purple in the manga, the centre-most ring is depicted as a darker purple in the anime. * In Naruto: Shippūden episode 203, a silhouette of the Sage of the Six Paths is shown. Here, the Sage's Rinnegan is shown to be red instead of the usual colour. * is the Japanese term for Samsara, the cycle of reincarnation or rebirth in several Indian religions. This is reflected in the names of all Six Paths of Pain, which share the names with Samsaric realms of reincarnation. * It can be presumed that Madara's right Rinnegan may have been blind due to him using Izanagi with his ring eye. References Jutsu classification::Dōjutsu de:Rin'negan es:Rinnegan ka:რინეგანი ru:Риннеган